1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bitumen/polymer composition exhibiting an adhesiveness which is retained on storage at elevated temperatures. It also relates to a process for the preparation of such a composition and to the application of this composition to the production of coatings and in particular of road surface dressings, asphalt mixes or seal coatings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modification of bitumens by polymer addition plays a part in increasing the viscosity of the bitumen/polymer compositions obtained and ipso facto reduces the wettability of the said compositions or bitumen/polymer binders on the inorganic and organic surfaces in the event of nonconformance with the utilisation temperatures. This modification of the interfacial properties can be reflected in a decrease in the adhesiveness of the bitumen/polymer binder, due to the effect of water. In order to compensate for this defect, amino compounds are generally added to the bitumen/polymer composition before its use. However, the effectiveness of these amino compounds decreases very quickly after a few hours, disappearing completely after three or four days' storage between 150.degree. C. and 160.degree. C.